


A Hard and Happy Life

by maniacfangirl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacfangirl/pseuds/maniacfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Matt's post to the Rooster Teeth community concerning Monty Oum's death, he called for us, the fans, in lieu of sending flowers or gifts to instead do something creative. This is what I made.</p><p>It's no masterpiece, but this is the only kind of story that feels right for me to write in light of Monty's death.</p><p>Thank you Monty. For everything. I hope that you can finally get some rest. You will be dearly missed. The world will never be the same without you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard and Happy Life

Once upon a time, there was a spirit. A crow flew over to the spirit and then asked the spirit, "Would you rather live a hard life, or a happy life?"

After a few minutes of thinking, the spirit had come up with an answer. "Why can't I have both? If I work hard and live happily, what is there to regret?"

The crow smiled, and cawed, "But a life like that would come at a great consequence. Even so, is this the kind of life that you want to lead?"

Quirking his head, the spirit asked, "What is this consequence that you are speaking of?"

"I cannot tell you. But even so, is that the kind of life that you want to lead?" the crow asked, stifling back a laugh.

Without any sign of hesitation the spirit answered. "Yes."

* * *

 

Years passed and the spirit turned into a little boy. As the little boy was playing, the crow flew over to the boy.

Landing close to the boy, the crow asked the spirit, now a boy, "How has it been, leading a happy and hard life?"

The spirit, now a boy was beaming. "It has been good. Why? There's so much to do in this world, and I want to do it all!"

Shaking his head, the crow told him, "Now that you are alive, you are destined to do something great for the world around you."

"That sounds good to me!" The boy said. "Can't wait to see what it will be. Will it exist long after I do?" the boy asked.

"Yes," the crow said. "But it will come at a great consequence. So, do you know that this consequence I am speaking of is?"

Without any sign of hesitation, the spirit, now a boy answered. "No."

* * *

 

Years passed and the boy became a teenager. As the teenager was beginning to work, the crow flew over to the teenager.

Landing close to the teenager, the crow asked the boy, now a teenager, "How has it been, leading a happy and hard life?"

Without a moment to waste, the boy, now a teenager did not look up from his work. "It's been good. But I'm far from being done."

Shaking his head, the crow asked him, "Now that you are working, have you figured out what the consequence for your working is?"

Pausing, the boy, now a teenager looked at the crow. "No. I don't. What is it? Make it quick, though. I don't have enough time to waste talking to you."

"You will live a hard and happy life. You will create something to change the world. But you will never have enough time to finish what you started."

Taking the crow's warning, the boy, now a teenager went back to his work. "No. If I don't have enough time, then I will just have to make time."

* * *

 

Years passed, and the teenager became an adult. As the adult was becoming sick, the crow flew over to the man.

Landing close to the man, the crow asked the teenager, now a man, "How has it been, leading a happy and hard life?"

Without a moment to waste, the teenager, now an adult answered, having no choice but to respond. "It's been good. But I need more time."

Shaking his head, the crow told him, "This is the consequence for living a happy and hard life. You don't have any time left."

Pausing, the teenager, now a man, shook his head. "No. I still have so much work to do. I used every moment of my life. I can't waste time like this."

"You have made something that has changed the world," the crow told him, "You have lived a happy and hard life. Now it is time to pay."

Shaking his head, the teenager now a man refused to believe what he was hearing. "No. This can't be everything. This can't be the end."

* * *

 

Hours passed, and the man, once again became a spirit. Recently deceased, the crow came to the spirit.

The crow, one more time asked, "How was it, leading that happy and hard life that you had chosen for yourself?"

Taking a few minutes to respond, the man, now a spirit smiled. "It was good. I wish I could have had more time though."

Quirking his head, the crow was slightly puzzled. "You don't regret living that hard and happy life?"

Shaking his head, the spirit said, "It was a good life. I knew that I would not live long enough, so I made use of every moment I had. I don't regret anything."

The crow smiled. "I see. So, are you ready to take a break now?" the crow asked.

Nodding, the spirit smiled. "I don't want to. I still want to work. There is so much that I wanted to get done. But it's no longer in my hands anymore. I suppose that it's time for me to put my trust in them and let them take over for me. I suppose that this is it for me."

"No," the crow interrupted, without a moment to waste. "This is only the beginning for you, Monty. I know that you will make the most of it."

**Author's Note:**

> The image above was created by me, the writer of this story.
> 
> Thank you for everything, Monty. We'll miss you. I wish that I could have gotten to meet you. You were so important to everyone in Rooster Teeth and to us the fans. Rest in Peace.


End file.
